


Textiles

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: Gilded Child [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Edward and Alphonse spend more time with their baby sister Emma, and Al ponders what it will really be like when he gets his body back.
Series: Gilded Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Textiles

It had become a common occurrence for the Elric brothers to visit Nicole and Emma since meeting them both a few months ago. Emma had since grown into very delightful baby, clapping her hands and laughing and vocalizing. She was even starting to crawl.

She loved to tug and pull at things too, more than once had she tugged Al's helmet off. She didn't really seem scared by the the lack of anything in the armor. Al though had freaked out at first when his head was yanked in off by her little hands. 

These days though Emma tries to climb into Al's suit of armor, which he was currently trying to prevent, while Nicole and Ed argued in the background.

Today they were bickering over Ed's signature red coat. He'd torn it to shreds again and while he planned to fix it with alchemy, Nicole wanted to have a go at repairing it with new fabric.

"Alchemy is easier and faster!" Ed argued while clinging to the shreds of his old coat.

"You're going to stretch the fibers too thin and it's going to be useless and even easier to tear!" Nicole argued back. 

"I've done this before and it does last longer!" Ed shot back.

"Then why is the 15th time since I met you that it's ended up in shreds?"

"I get into a lot of fights!"

"Stop wearing your coat to fights then!"

"It's my signature coat!" 

Al watched them fight and shook his head in disappointment. Ed and Nicole had constantly been fighting with each other since the innitial flare of having Emma around wore off.

Said baby was once more trying to climb his front breast plate, and she giggled playfully, her eyes wide and happy as she looked up at Alphonse.

Al picked her up and held her facing the arguing two. "Ask Emma what she thinks you two should do!" Al suggested.

Both parties looked at the baby girl, who blew a raspberry. She then started to giggle more and wiggle in Al's hold, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Sweetie, grab my finger if we should follow my idea or grab Ed's if we should go with his." Nicole held up her finger and elbowed Ed to do the same.

Ed put his finger up, and looking between them, she grabbed both of their fingers. "Well, that doesn't help at all."

Al wondered how to work with this and got an idea. "Maybe that means she thinks you should do both." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why not add the extra fabric and Ed uses alchemy to make the addition seamless."

Both conflicting parties pondered this suggestion for a bit. Both separately decided it sounded like a fair compromise.

"Fine, we'll do that then."

So they get to work looking for a fabric that best fits the color of the coat scraps. Emma watched them curiously and pointed at them, then babbled some gibberish. They both looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled wide.

Her smile was still toothless but soon she would start to grow her first teeth. Al hoped by then he'd be back in his human body. Emma liked to gumly chew on his armor, and he wouldn't want her breaking her teeth.

The armored boy then wondered how she would even react to his human body. Would she even know it was her big brother?

That thought distressed poor Alphonse a bit.

She would be the one person who couldn't be assured with just words. She didn't understand all the weirdness of the world yet. He looked down at her sitting on his lap and tugging at his loincloth.

She was so innocent. Maybe she'd just know him because of his voice?

That was his hope anyway, Al looked up to see Ed and Nicole finishing things up with the coat. They'd found the fabric, and with a flash of light, Ed combined the two together. Nicole tutted. "I'll have to smooth things out but it's realtively okay. Alchemy is strange magic." 

"It's not magic!" The two went back to bickering. 

Al sighed, but still felt that may they were working their way up to greater things. Emma, smiling still, would be what held them together.


End file.
